1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driven hatch arrangement for a motor vehicle, particularly for a rear hatch.
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
The requirements of the market with regards to a comfortable use of a motor vehicle continue to increase. This is particularly discernible from the fact that for a plurality of motions of components of a motor vehicle the manual adjustment of positions is replaced by a particularly electrically driven motion or is at least partially supported by a motor or that such a replacement is at least optional. Some examples in which this process is already rather advanced are the adjustment of the windows, the seats, or the exterior mirrors of a motor vehicle.
Recently, there have been increased attempts to create an option for a driven motion of parts arranged at the motor vehicle in a foldable fashion, particularly the rear hatch of a vehicle. Such driven hatch arrangements are known for example from DE 40 07 162 A1, WO 00/36259 A1, DE 40 41 480 A1, and DE 20 2011 106 149 U1.
Motors and transmissions used in the context with driven hatch arrangements are subject to a number of restrictions, particularly with regards to the structural space available, which particularly lead on the one hand that relatively extensive and thus expensive drive solutions must be selected and on the other hand here an increased risk may arise that the transmission jams due to the forces acting here, which additionally may vary depending on the position of the hatch.
The objective of the invention comprises to provide a driven hatch arrangement with a hatch drive, which is produced in a cost-effective fashion and furthermore jams less easily than hatch drives of prior art. Here, the invention starts with the embodiment of an assembly comprising an electric engine and a reduction gear unit, which is universal as a drive assembly for the most various mechanisms known from prior art to execute the folding motion, particularly well-suited for the use in the context with spindle drives, such as known from DE 20 2011 106 149 U1. Due to the fact that the precise embodiment of the respectively driven mechanism is irrelevant for achieving the advantages according to the invention, reference is made to prior art for the concrete design thereof.